Valka
'''Valka Haddock' (ang. Valka Haddock) — matka Czkawki i wdowa po Stoicku Ważkim. Jeźdźczyni Chmuroskoka. Całe życie dążyła do osiągnięcia pokoju między ludźmi i smokami. Niecały rok po urodzeniu swojego syna została porwana przez dzikiego smoka i postanowiła zamieszkać z nim oraz innymi smokami w Smoczym Sanktuarium, gdzie chroniła je przed intruzami, zwłaszcza okrutnym i żądnym władzy Drago Krwawdoniem. Odnaleziona po dwudziestu latach przez syna wróciła do domu i obecnie należy do plemienia Wandali. Wygląd Valka, w przeciwieństwie do większości kobiet wśród wikingów jest szczupła i zgrabna o nieco zwierzęcym sposobie poruszania się. Ma śliczną, trójkątną twarz o delikatnych rysach i bardzo wyraźnych kościach policzkowych, duże, zielone-niebieskie oczy oraz wąskie usta. Jej brązowe włosy są zaczesane w trzy warkocze, opadające na plecy. Zwykłe ubranie stanowią brązowe spodnie, podłużna, żółtawa tunika, na którą najczęściej zakłada sztywny napierśnik, zaś wokół szyi owinięty ma futrzany, obszerny kołnierz, mogący służyć za kaptur. Buty są grube i wysokie, oplecione pomarańczową wstążką. Ramiona chronią duże, okrągłe naramienniki, zaś karwasze na rękach oraz buty posiadają dodatkowe ostre kolce, pomagające w walce jak i w obronie. Zazwyczaj nie nosi hełmu. Jej strój wojenny stanowi charakterystyczna zbroja. Ma kolor brązowy, lecz w większości pomalowana jest na jasnoniebieski kolor, stanowiący jej znak rozpoznawczy. Ramiona chronią twarde naramienniki, zaś nadgarstki - karwasze. Z tyłu powiewa czerwona peleryna, sięgająca kostek. Jej hełm, wykonany na podobieństwo głowy Oszołomostracha, szczelnie chroni całą głowę aż po szyję, ma jedynie dwa wąskie otwory w miejscu oczu. Od góry zwieńczony jest sześcioma długimi, ostrymi kolcami, rozchodzącymi się promieniście, zaś na wysokości ust odchodzą dwa dodatkowe szpikulce. Podobne kolce można dostrzec na butach. W dłoni kobieta trzyma okrągłą tarczę poznaczoną jasnoniebieskimi, czerwonymi i żółtymi pasami. Taką barwę ma cała zbroja. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3 jej wygląd nie zmienia się znacząco. W scenach walki nosi tę samą zbroję. Jedyną różnicą są siwe pasemka na włosach, sugerujące postarzenie się kobiety. Charakter Valka jest jednocześnie chłodną, doskonałą wojowniczką, walczącą u boku potężnych smoków, oraz wrażliwą, kochającą matką i żoną. Jest wytrwała w swoich poglądach i zachowaniach - sprzeciwiała się wszystkim Wandalom, broniąc życia smoków za wszelką cenę i walcząc o pokój między dwoma rasami. Tylko raz odstąpiła od swoich obyczajów, mianowicie wówczas, gdy jej synkowi groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Była skłonna zabić smoka, byle tylko ocalić swoje jedyne dziecko. Przez dwadzieścia lat odizolowana od społeczeństwa i żyjąca wyłącznie wśród smoków, Valka swoimi zachowaniami czasami bardziej przypomina smoka niż człowieka. Jak określa ją Czkawka, jest to "szalona, na wpół dzika strażniczka smoków". W stopniu doskonałym opanowała techniki ich tresury, a także komunikację niewerbalną. Potrafi oswoić lub zdobyć lojalność nawet największych i najgroźniejszych gatunków, takich jak Oszołomostrach. Zna także nawet najgłębsze tajemnice każdego gatunku, o których często same smoki nie mają pojęcia - to właśnie ona pokazała nieświadomemu Szczerbatkowi jego zdolność do rozkładania swoich szpikulców na grzbiecie. Valka potrafi być bardzo wrażliwa i uważa, by nie urazić ani nie rozczarować innych ludzi. Gdy bowiem Stoick, a wcześniej Czkawka odkryli ją po dwudziestu latach nieobecności, Valka od początku była nastawiona na ich wściekłość z powodu ucieczki, oni jednak byli pozytywnie zaskoczeni. Ze względu na swoją skromność i świadomość licznych błędów uważa, że wszystkim wikingom żyłoby się lepiej bez niej, że z jej winy życie synka oraz męża był zagrożone. Sądziła, że nawet jej najbliższej rodzinie będzie lepiej, gdy ona zniknie. To wskazuje również na jej wielką troskę i dążenie do jak najlepszego stanu rzeczy. Kocha swoją rodzinę, jednak sprawia wrażenie smutnej i trochę zaniepokojonej, gdy w końcu dochodzi do ponownego zjednoczenia rodziny. Gdy nalewa wodę do dzbana, jest wyraźnie przygaszona, ponownie wówczas, gdy Stoick zaczyna nucić ich pieśń. Nie wiadomo, co wywołało w niej taki smutek - była to prawdopodobnie tęsknota i ból wywołany świadomością, jak bardzo skrzywdziła rodzinę. Kobieta ma raczej złe zdanie o wikingach, w przeciwieństwie do smoków. Jest głęboko przekonana, że ludzie są okrutni i bezwzględni i w żadnym wypadku nie są w stanie się zmienić (nie wierzy nawet Czkawce, który mówi, iż każdy na Berk ma już własnego smoka). Tymczasem smoki darzy ogromną miłością i tylko im ufa bezgranicznie. Ratuje je przed tyranią żądnych władzy ludzi (jak w przypadku Drago Krwawdonia). Marzy o lepszym świecie, w którym nie byłoby wojen, jednak jej walka o pokój ogranicza się do obrony smoków. Nie rusza jej to, że Oszołomostrach w obronie swoich niszczy i zabija ludzi Drago, wręcz przeciwnie, wydaje się być zadowolona tym faktem. Kobieta bardzo pilnie strzeże swojej tożsamości, a także smoków. Nosi malowany kostium oraz maskę, doskonale zasłaniającą jej twarz. Łapie każdego intruza zbliżającego się w okolice Smoczego Sanktuarium i sprawdza go, czy nie jest przypadkiem wrogiem. thumb|Podczas lotu z synemJednak podczas wspólnego lotu z synem w towarzystwie innych smoków Valka ujawnia inne oblicze swojej tożsamości. Jest wówczas osobą niezwykle wesołą, wolną i szczęśliwą. Nie martwi się, że może zranić innych, stając się silna, odważna i potężna. Przyznaje, że życie smoków jest cudowne. Dopiero wówczas matka i syn naprawdę odnaleźli wspólny język. Zdolności *'Zaklinacz smoków:' Valka jest najdoskonalszym smoczym treserem ze wszystkich, z którymi do tej pory było do czynienia w pierwszym filmie, krótkometrażówkach oraz serialu. Zna smoki lepiej niż Czkawka, który doprowadził do zjednoczenia rasy ludzi i smoków, czy Śledzik, który przeczytał Smoczy Podręcznik siedem razy i ma znakomitą wiedzę na temat każdego z gatunków. Valka potrafi oswoić nawet najgroźniejsze i największe gatunki smoków, niewerbalnie porozumiewać się ze smokami, nie tylko przemawiając do nich, ale odbierać nadawane przez nie komunikaty. Zna tajemnice Nocnej Furii lepiej niż Czkawka, który bardzo blisko przyjaźni się ze Szczerbatkiem już pięć lat. Valka ma także doskonały kontakt z własnym wierzchowcem, Chmuroskokiem. *'Zwinność:' dwadzieścia lat życia pośród smoków spowodowały, że Valka przejęła większość ich zachowań, w tym sposób poruszania się. Przemawiając do smoka, zbliża się do niego miękkimi, kocimi ruchami, przygięta nisko do ziemi. Kobieta porusza się płynnie i z gracją, potrafi stać na grzbiecie lecącego smoka, nie spadając z niego. Umie również chodzić po skrzydłach lecącego smoka, nie tracąc równowagi. Latając na grzbiecie Chmuroskoka, zawsze stoi (czasem przyklękuje), a gdy smok wykonuje obrót w powietrzu, Valka przebiera nogami i przesuwa się po jego szyi tak, by ciągle stać pionowo. *'Krawiectwo:' w serialu pojawia się stara zabawka Czkawki, wykonana przez Valkę. Wykonanie zabawki wskazuje na pewne umiejętności szycia, zaś przedstawiony smok sugeruje, że Valka jeszcze przed swoim zniknięciem lubiła i dość dobrze znała smoki. *'Walka:' kobieta jest doskonałą wojowniczką. *'Rysowanie map: '''Valka prawdopodobnie zna się na mapach, tak jak Czkawka. Narysowała mu położenie Smoczego Sanktuarium i jego Archipelag. Historia Poznanie Stoicka thumb|Wspólny taniec Stoicka z ValkąW komiksie ''Burning Midnight opowiedziano historię, w jaki sposób Valka i Stoick stali się parą. Znali się od dłuższego czasu - on jako wódz Wandali, ona jako ceniona wojowniczka tego plemienia. Mieli się ku sobie, choć jednocześnie lubili się droczyć. Podczas jednej z bitew z Berserkami walczyli u swojego boku, zaś po spektakularnym zwycięstwie nad nieprzyjaciółmi zatańczyli razem na polu bitwy do pieśni Czy w marzeniach, czy też w tańcu. O roli kobiety jako żony wiadomo też, że nie była dobrą kucharką, a według Pyskacza "jej klopsy mogły zabić więcej zwierza niż topór." Narodziny Czkawki thumb|left|Valka spotyka [[Chmuroskok|Chmuroskoka]] Mieszkając jeszcze z pozostałymi wikingami na Berk, Valka, jako jedyna członkini klanu, usiłowała nawiązać przyjazne stosunki ze smokami. Jednak żaden współplemiennik nie chciał słuchać jej argumentów, dlatego kobieta zmuszona była do walki. Podczas jednego z ataków, kiedy syn Valki oraz Stoicka Czkawka miał niecały rok, do ich domu wdarł się dziki wówczas Chmuroskok. Zamiast jednak zabić niemowlę, zaczął się z nim bawić. Widząc to, wzruszona Valka opuściła broń i spojrzała głęboko w oczy smoka. Gdy wydawało się, że udało nawiązać im się nić porozumienia, do pomieszczenia wpadł wściekły Stoick i zaatakował bestię. Zwierzę zionęło w jego stronę ogniem, po czym porwało Valkę i odleciało. Od tej pory słuch o kobiecie zaginął. Życie w Smoczym Sanktuarium Chmuroskok nie chciał skrzywdzić kobiety i zabrał ją do Smoczego Sanktuarium, gdzie, jak sądził, jest dla niej odpowiednie miejsce. Valka szybko odnalazła się wśród smoków, których życia zawsze broniła. Dwadzieścia lat spędziła wśród tych stworzeń, nie mając styczności z innymi ludźmi. Przez ten czas jednak nie zapomniała ludzkiego języka (choć początkowo mało mówiła, gdy po latach spotkała Czkawkę), jednak wyszła z wprawy w gotowaniu. Niewiele się również przez ten czas zmieniła fizycznie. Razem ze swoim wierzchowcem i najbliższym towarzyszem życia Chmuroskokiem, Valka podróżowała po świecie i ratowała schwytane przez łowców smoków zwierzęta. Zdobyła przyjaźń i lojalność alfy panującego w Smoczym Sanktuarium i strzegła lodowej kryjówki przed intruzami, którzy mogliby zagrozić żyjącym tam smokom. ''Jak wytresować smoka Kiedy Czkawka ma piętnaście lat, Stoick Ważki wręcza synowi hełm, który wykonany został z połowy napierśnika jego matki - czyli Valki. Drugą jego połowę nosi sam Stoick jako swój hełm. Prezent Nocnej Furii W krótkometrażówce ''Prezent Nocnej Furii Czkawka stracił swój hełm podczas wspólnego lotu na Szczerbatku. Nocna Furia spędziła prawie cztery dni, szukając go, gdy Czkawka dał mu nowy automatyczny ogon. Podczas nieobecności smoka, Stoick próbował pocieszyć syna mówiąc, że wie, jak to jest stracić kogoś, kogo się kocha - oczywiście chodziło mu o Valkę. ''Jeźdźcy smoków W odcinku ''Jak sobie wybrać smoka zostaje wspomniane, że Stoick przyłapał kiedyś Pyskacza na kłótni z żoną wodza. W odcinku Skręćkarcze Bagna Czkawka zdobywa przeznaczony dla siebie skarb, który okazuje się być jego starą zabawką z dzieciństwa, przedstawiającą czteronogiego smoka. Stoick wspomina ją i mówi synowi, że zabawkę tę własnoręcznie zrobiła Czkawce jego matka. Zabawka bardzo przeraziła chłopca i od tej pory bał się smoków, a zabawkę wyrzucił do morza. Kiedy znów ją odzyskał, czuł się głupio, że pozbył się wspomnień o matce, a zabawka zaczęła znaczyć dla niego bardzo dużo. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Harmonia nieidealna, przy okazji odkrycia możliwości Smoczego Oka, Stoick wspomina o tym, jak Valka została porwana, a on wyruszył na poszukiwania i nikt go wówczas nie powstrzymywał. W odcinku Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 2) Stoick wspomina, jak poprosił Pyskacza o zrobienie toporka dla właśnie narodzonego Czkawki, a Valka zareagowała na ten pomysł z oburzeniem. thumb|Valka przejmuje [[jajo Oszołomostracha]] Valka osobiście pojawia się w odcinku Król smoków (część 2). Po tym, jak Jeźdźcy zdobyli jajo Oszołomostracha, ratując je tym samym przed przejęciem przez Łowców Smoków, przekazane ono zostało Skrzydlatym Pannom. Kobiety "znały kogoś, kto znał kogoś, kto mógł zaopiekować się jajem" i ochronić je przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami oraz przed dostaniem się w niepowołane ręce. Valka znajduje się obecnie w posiadaniu jaja, którego dalsze losy pozostają niewyjaśnione. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|Spotkanie Valki i [[Czkawka|Czkawki]] Gdy Czkawka po raz pierwszy spotyka Ereta, który oskarża jego jako smoczego jeźdźca o zniszczenie fortu Krwawdonia, chłopak uświadamia sobie, że istnieje jeszcze jakiś treser, o którym mieszkańcy Berk nie mają pojęcia. Wkrótce z chmur wyłania się wojownik na grzbiecie ogromnego smoka, który porywa go do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Tam zamaskowany jeździec zdejmuje maskę i przeżywa szok na widok Czkawki. Okazuje się, że jest kobietą i matką chłopaka. Widząc, jak jej syn kocha smoki, Valka prowadzi go do lodowej jaskini pełnej tysięcy różnorodnych przedstawicieli skrzydlatej rasy. Tłumaczy również Czkawce, co zmusiło ją do opuszczenia wyspy Berk przed dwudziestoma laty. Obiecuje wrócić na pogodzone już ze smokami Berk i nauczyć swojego syna wszystkich poznanych przez ten czas sekretów. Odbywa się wspólny lot Czkawki na grzbiecie Szczerbatka, Valki na grzbiecie Chmuroskoka oraz dziesiątek innych zaprzyjaźnionych z kobietą smoków. Kiedy chłopak spada i rozkłada swoje skrzydła, Valka jest zachwycona wynalazkiem. Jakiś czas później do Sanktuarium trafia Stoick wraz z Pyskaczem. Kiedy wódz spostrzega ukrytą w jaskini Valkę, jest zszokowany, jednak podchodzi do niej powolnym krokiem. Wściekła Valka oczekuje od niego pretensji za tak długą nieobecność, jednak Stoick wypowiada tylko jedno zdanie: "Tak samo piękna, jak w dniu, w którym Cię straciłem". Padają sobie w objęcia. Gdy ponownie połączona rodzina wraca do domu, Stoick i Valka przypominają sobie ich starą pieśń, którą wspólnie śpiewają. Po chwili radośnie tańczą do rytmu muzyki. thumb|left|Valka podczas [[Bitwa pod Smoczym Sanktuarium|obrony Sanktuarium]] Beztroskę przerywa jednak atak wojsk Drago Krwawdonia na Smocze Sanktuarium. Valka jest przerażona, widząc, jak Oszołomostrach Drago pokonuje jej Alfę. Podczas walki Stoick i Valka wzajemnie ratują sobie życie, gdy jednak wódz zostaje śmiertelnie raniony przez ogień Szczerbatka, kobieta podbiega do niego i wyczuwa brak pulsu. Zalewa się łzami, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że straciła dopiero odzyskanego męża. Po uroczystym pogrzebie Stoicka rusza wraz z pozostałymi jeźdźcami na Szponiakach w kierunku Berk. Kobieta jest przerażona, gdy myśli, że Czkawka i jego smok zostali zabici (zamrożeni) przez Oszołomostracha Drago, jednak lód eksploduje i wyłania się z jego ogarnięty furią Szczerbatek. Podczas ostatecznej bitwy Czkawki z Drago Krwawdoniem Valka skandowała swojemu synowi, wierząc, że zdoła on pokonać nieprzyjaciela. Po pokonaniu wroga Valka oznajmia, że zostaje z jeźdźcami na Berk. The Serpent's Heir Krótko po mianowaniu Czkawki na wodza, do Wandali przybywa poselstwo z wyspy Nepenthe, proszące Czkawkę o pomoc z wyjaśnieniem tajemniczych zjawisk nawiedzających wyspę. Valka towarzyszy synowi i pomaga mu znaleźć źródło trzęsień ziemi, którym okazuje się stadko Foreverwingów. Kobieta przyznaje wówczas, że całe życie sądziła, iż smoki te istnieją jedynie w legendach. Jak wytresować smoka 3 W wydarzeniach poprzedzających fabułę finałowej części trylogii, Valka uczyła Czkawkę i jego przyjaciół ratowania smoków z rąk oprawców w sposób, w jaki sama czyniła to przez dwadzieścia lat życia w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Kobieta towarzyszy jeźdźcom podczas misji uwolnienia smoków z jednego ze statków łowców Lordów Wojny. Nie bierze udziału w walce do momentu, w którym młodzież panuje nad sytuacją; obserwuje ich z pewnej odległości, oceniając ich umiejętności. Po powrocie na Berk zwraca im uwagę, że za bardzo polegają na swoich smokach, a za mało na sobie nazwajem. Podczas posiłku w Twierdzy, Valka siłuje się z Sączyślinem, z którym wygrywa. Wyczynem tym wzbudza podziw Sączysmarka, który wydaje się być zainteresowany względami matki wodza. Podczas jednej z nocy, gdy Grimmel Gnębiciel wkrada się do domu Haddocków, Valka czuwa skryta w kącie wraz z innymi jeźdźcami. Gdy ujawniają swoją obecność, Grimmel wzywa swoje Śmierciozaury, by zaatakowały jeźdźców i zniszczyły dom. Valka bierze wówczas udział w walce ze smokami, przed którymi ledwie udaje jej się osłonić. Po zawaleniu się chaty wraz z Czkawką obserwuje płonącą wioskę Berk. thumb|Lot w kierunku [[Ukryty Świat|Ukrytego Świata]]Valka zabiera głos podczas posiedzenia, na którym Czkawka podejmuje decyzję o przeniesieniu się do Ukrytego Świata. Gdy wikingowie lecą na zachód na grzbietach swoich smoków, Valka jako jedna z pierwszych zauważa towarzyszącą stadku smoków i dosiadającym ich wikingom Białą Furię. Gdy Wandale rozbijają obóz na wyspie, na której postanawiają zostać przez jakiś czas, Valka podchodzi do syna i szczerze wyznaje, że ma obawy co do jego pomysłu odnalezienia Ukrytego Świata i zamieszkania w nim, gdyż - mimo swojego przywiązania do smoków - ma świadomość, iż dopóki ludzie będą przebywać w ich pobliżu, ludzka chciwość zawsze znajdzie drogę do tych majestatycznych zwierząt. Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań kobieta dosiada Chmuroskoka i zawraca z kierunku, z którego berkianie nadlecieli, by sprawdzić, czy nie są śledzeni przez Grimmela. Kobieta wlatuje we mgłę, w której cudem unika zderzenia z jednym ze statków stanowiącego część ogromnej floty. Ona i Chmuroskok zostają zaatakowani przez Śmierciozaury, które po chwili przyzywa Grimmel, dzięki czemu Valka ucieka. Chmuroskok zostaje jednak poważnie ranny i po powrocie do wioski przerażona kobieta informuje resztę wikingów, że Grimmel podąża ich śladem. Jeźdźcy postanawiają uprzedzić zamiary Grimmela i porwać go z jego bazy. Gdy i ten pomysł zawozdzi, jako że Grimmel przewidział ich atak i ponownie nasłał na intruzów swoich smoczych niewolników, Valka i Chmuroskok pomagają jeźdźcom uciec, unosząc wieko ogromnej klatki i pozwalając przyjaciołom odlecieć na grzbietach ich smoków. thumb|left|Rozmowa Valki z [[Astrid]]Czkawka jest wyraźnie załamany nieudanym atakiem, tym bardziej, że Szczerbatek zniknął jakiś czas wcześniej i nie wraca. Valka jest zatroskana, widząc zmartwienia swojego syna, jednak nie rozmawia z nim bezpośrednio, ale sugeruje to Astrid. Valka zwraca uwagę, że Czkawka nie wierzy w siebie i jest przekonany, że musi rządzić samodzielnie, ponieważ jego ojciec do tego przywykł; chce jednak, by Astrid uświadomiła mu, że powinien szukać siły w ich związku. Podobna sytuacja ma miejsce jakiś czas później, gdy Grimmel przejmuje wszystkie smoki berkian, którzy stają się bezbronni - Valka nakłania Astrid, by porozmawiała ze swoim chłopakiem i podbudowała jego wiarę w siebie. Dzięki temu Czkawka znajduje w sobie motywację, by podjąć próbę odzyskania smoków. W ostatecznej bitwie z Lordami Wojny w pełni uzbrojona Valka ląduje naprzeciw Lordów, mając u boku Ereta i Pyskacza, by ostatecznie rozprawić się z nieprzyjaciółmi. Krótko przed rozstaniem się ze smokami, Valka przyznaje Sączysmarkowi, że w odróżnieniu od Ereta chłopak ma inteligencję. To wyraźnie podbudowuje Sączysmarka. Gdy smoki postanawiają odlecieć do Ukrytego Świata, Valka z ciężkim sercem rozstaje się z Chmuroskokiem, przytulając się do jego pyska. Jakiś czas później, po ślubie jej syna z Astrid, Valka towarzyszy parze młodej oraz reszcie Jeźdźców, gdy ci stoją na szczycie klifu Nowego Berk i wpatrują się w horyzont, tęskniąc do smoków. Relacje Czkawka thumb Valka jest niezwykle opiekuńczą matką i troszczy się o swojego syna. Gdy ten był jeszcze niemowlęciem, kobieta była skłonna porzucić swój stosunek do smoków zabić jednego z nich, by obronić swoje dziecko. Została porwana przez Burzochlasta, który jednak jej nie zabił. Valka zniknęła na dwadzieścia lat i chociaż wszyscy byli przekonani o jej śmierci, kobieta nigdy nie zapomniała o swoim synu. Kiedy Valka spotyka się z już dorosłym, 20-letnim Czkawką, mimo tak długiej rozłąki rozpoznaje go (między innymi po jego charakterystycznej bliźnie, którą we wczesnym dzieciństwie zrobił mu Chmuroskok). Odnalezienie swojej matki jest dla chłopaka szokiem, Valka również sprawia wrażenie zaskoczonej, kiedy zdejmuje maskę i spogląda na jego twarz. Valka i Czkawka mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Chłopak odziedziczył po niej zielone oczy, delikatne rysy twarzy, a przede wszystkim swoistą niechęć do zabijania, która potem przerodziła się w miłość do smoków. Kobieta prosi go o wybaczenie i obiecuje mu, że pokaże mu wszystkie sekrety smoków, których sama nauczyła się przez dwadzieścia lat. Oprowadza go po Smoczym Sanktuarium, przedstawia panującego w nim alfę, a także bierze udział we wspólnym locie z Czkawką. Jest zachwycona jego kostiumem do latania. Podczas walk pod Smoczym Sanktuarium Valka ma niewiele do czynienia z synem. Pojawiają się razem dopiero przy zabitym przez Szczerbatka Stoicku, gdzie załamany Czkawka nie może pogodzić się z tym, co właśnie się stało. Matka pociesza go i powstrzymuje przed próbą odzyskania Szczerbatka. Tłumaczy mu także potworne zachowania smoków. Podczas pogrzebu wodza Valka znów pociesza Czkawkę, wyjaśniając mu jego wyjątkowy dar i przekonując, że tylko on może zjednoczyć świat ludzi i smoków. Kiedy jeźdźcy przybywają na Berk na grzbietach Szponiaków, a Czkawka odzyskuje Szczerbatka i podejmuje atak na Oszołomostracha Drago, Valka wierzy w syna i życzy mu powodzenia. Gdy gigantyczny smok więzi przyjaciół w górze lodu, kobieta jest załamana na myśl o ich śmierci. Po zwyciężonej bitwie Valka gratuluje synowi i informuje go, że postanowiła zostać na Berk. Rok później, bliska relacja między matką a synem jest już nieco mniej wyraźna. Wobec kolejnych wyzwań, jakim Czkawka jako wódz musi stawić czoła - przeludnionego Berk, wojny z Grimmelem Gnębicielem - Valka rzadko doradza synowi czy okazuje mu swoje wsparcie. Przekazuje ten obowiązek Astrid, uświadamiając dziewczynie, że to ona powinna stanowić główne źródło wsparcia dla Czkawki. Stoick Ważki thumb|left|Spotkanie z mężem po latach Pomimo, że byli szczęśliwym małżeństwem, Valkę i Stoicka różniło podejście do smoków. Wódz, podobnie jak niemal wszyscy wikingowie, był za walką ze smokami, w przeciwieństwie do żony. Z rozmowy odnalezionych małżonków wynika, że Stoick kochał Valkę pomimo jej braku umiejętności gotowania. Był zrozpaczony po jej utracie i przekonany o jej śmierci. Żądza zemsty na smokach okazała się bardzo silna, dopiero po piętnastu latach wódz także przekonał się do przyjaznej natury smoków. Podobnie jak z synem, również ze swoim mężem Valka nie miała do czynienia przez dwadzieścia lat. Cały czas jednak darzy go tak samo wielką miłością. Gdy się odnajdują, kobieta jest przekonana, że Stoick będzie na nią zły za tak długą nieobecność oraz zrzucenie obowiązków na jego barki. Ten jednak jedynie chwali jej piękną urodę i całuje żonę w usta. Kobiecie trudno jest jej powrócić do normalnego, rodzinnego życia, gdy jednak Stoick śpiewa starą pieśń, kobieta podejmuje ją i wspólnie zaczynają tańczyć. Beztroska nie trwa długo, ponieważ Drago Krwawdoń atakuje Smocze Sanktuarium. W bitwie tej Stoick ginie, a Valka zostaje wdową po dopiero odzyskanym mężu. Valka jest załamana, jednak jej smutek nie trwa długo, zastąpiony wolą walki. W scenie usuniętej do trzeciej części filmu, Valka mówi Astrid, że ona i Stoick od zawsze się różnili i to bardzo. Mężczyzna twardo stąpał po ziemi, był konkretny i skupiał się na rzeczywistości, zaś jego wybranka zawsze chodziła z głową w chmurach i była bardziej beztroska. Oboje byli bardzo uparci, ale w jakiś sposób działali na siebie wzajemnie czyniąc się lepszymi. W komksie zaś zostało ujawnione, że tym co ich połączyło, była pierwsza wspólna bitwa. Chmuroskok thumb|left Chmuroskok po raz pierwszy spotkał Valkę podczas ataku na wioskę Berk, kiedy Czkawka był jeszcze niemowlęciem. Kobieta zauważyła, że do jej domu wdarł się dziki smok. Mimo przyjętej postawy ratowania smoków przed śmiecią, zdecydowana była zaatakować bestię, by ochronić swoje dziecko. Wzięła miecz do ręki, by uderzyć, jednak do walki nie doszło. Ujrzała bowiem, że smok bawi się z jej synem, nie czyniąc najmniejszej krzywdy. Usłyszawszy hałas, odwrócił się w stronę kobiety. Chmuroskok i Valka spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy, wydawało się, że między nimi została nawiązana nić porozumienia. W tym momencie do domu wpadł Stoick, chcąc zabić smoka. Ten jednak zionął ogniem i porwał Valkę. Z tego powodu myślano, że kobieta zginęła. Jednak, jak twierdzi Valka, Chmuroskok wiedział, gdzie znajduje się miejsce kobiety. Zabrał ją do Smoczego Sanktuarium, stworzonego przez wielkiego Oszołomostracha jako bezpieczne schronienie dla atakowanych przez ludzi smoków. Valka odnalazła się w nowej rzeczywistości i zamieszkała w Sanktuarium razem z Chmuroskokiem, który stał się jej najbliższym przyjacielem - i wierzchowcem. Przez następne dwadzieścia lat razem ratowali smoki, na które polowali łowcy. Wśród uratowanych przez nich stworzeń znalazły się takie smoki jak Lump, Gruff oraz Thump. Valka oraz Chmuroskok wspólnie wypełniali jeszcze jedną misję - strzegli Sanktuarium przed intruzami, którzy mogli je znaleźć. Dwadzieścia lat spędzone na wspólnych podróżach, walkach, ekspedycjach i w samym Sanktuarium, bez towarzystwa innych ludzi sprawiły, że Valka i Chmuroskok stali się sobie bardzo bliscy. Partnerzy znają się więc bardzo dobrze i jest między nimi głęboka zażyłość emocjonalna. Porozumiewają się ze sobą bez słów, podczas walki nie muszą padać żadne komendy, bowiem zarówno Valka, jak i Chmuroskok, doskonale znają i są w stanie przewidzieć swoje działania. Wydaje się, że rzadko skupiają uwagę wyłącznie na sobie, tak jak na przykład Czkawka i Szczerbatek, jednak niemal zawsze i wszędzie są obecni razem i w razie potrzeby mogą na siebie liczyć. Jak wielokrotnie widać w scenach lotu, Valka i Chmuroskok są również doskonale skoordynowani podczas lotu. Valka niemal zawsze stoi na jego karku, bez żadnego zabezpieczenia, a jednak ani razu nie traci równowagi ani nie spada. To wskazuje na gładki, spokojny lot Chmuroskoka, lecz także na podobny tok myślenia i wzajemne przewidywanie swoich ruchów. Gdy smok wykonuje obrót, Valka przesuwa się po jego szyi, by ciągle stać pionowo. Pożegnanie Valki i Chmuroskoka, gdy ten wraz z innymi smokami opuścił wikingów, by udać się do Ukrytego Świata, stanowi jedno z najbardziej czułych i trudnych. Valka pozostawała związana ze swoim smokiem przez dwadzieścia lat, co czyni ich znajomość między smokiem a człowiekiem najdłuższą ze wszystkich wśród Wandali. Podczas pożegnania Chmuroskok ma bardzo smutną minę, sprawiającą wrażenie, jakby smok płakał. Szczerbatek thumb Z początku Szczerbatek jest bardzo ostrożny wobec Valki, jako że kobieta podczas pierwszego spotkania porwała jego oraz Czkawkę. Już w Sanktuarium, gdy Valka zbliża się do niego, smok szczerzy zęby, jednak chwilę później leży na ziemi, zahipnotyzowany przez rękę kobiety. Prawdopodobnie poznał jej prawdziwą naturę i od razu zaufał. Podczas kolejnego spotkania Valka z szacunkiem podchodzi do Szczerbatka, podziwiając go. Ten od razu zaprzyjaźnia się z nią i zaczyna jej ufać. Z przyjemnością poddaje się jej pieszczotom. To właśnie Valka pokazała Szczerbatkowi jego umiejętność rozkładania kolców na grzbiecie. Po rodzinnym tańcu Stoicka i odnalezionej Valki Szczerbatek znów przytula się do kobiety, chcąc przekonać ją do powrotu do rodziny. Podobnie pod koniec filmu, gdy wszyscy wikingowie i uwolnione smoki gromadzą się na Berk, Szczerbatek tuli się do ręki Valki, która głaszcze go po głowie. Alfa thumb Wszystkie smoki ratowane przez Valkę i zamieszkujące Smocze Sanktuarium podlegają kontroli ogromnego smoka z gatunku Oszołomostrach, który przez swoją pozycję określany jest mianem alfy. Także Valka oddaje pokłony bestii, która swego czasu zbudowała ogromną, lodową jaskinię i od tej pory ukrywa w niej smoki przed złapaniem przed okrutnym Drago Krwawdoniem. Doskonale rozumie jego zachowania i gesty, wie, że smok polubił Czkawkę, gdy zionął na niego lodem. Co ciekawe, Valka spełnia rozkazy Oszołomostracha, lecz również Alfa jest posłuszny kobiecie. To ona wydaje mu komendy podczas walki, ogromna bestia jednak nie zawsze ich słucha. Drago Krwawdoń thumb|Konfrontacja z [[Drago Krwawdoń|Drago Krwawdoniem]]Valka i szalony "władca smoków" nie mieli ze sobą do czynienia zbyt często, jednak ze względu na przekonania dotyczące smoków przez dwadzieścia lat byli swoimi największymi wrogami. Podczas gdy Drago pragnie zdobyć wszystkie stworzenia dla siebie, by potem je zgładzić, Valka zaciekle broni ich. Szczerze nienawidzi Drago za wszystkie krzywdy, jakie wyrządził i smokom, i ludziom. Walczy nawet z nim i nie poddaje się, mimo, że Drago bez problemu mógł ją zabić. Valka była zrozpaczona, gdy Oszołomostrach Drago zabił alfę. Pyskacz Gbur Chociaż niewiele wiadomo na temat relacji łączącej Valkę z Pyskaczem, z jednego z serialowych odcinków pod tytułem ''Jak sobie wybrać smoka wynika, że kobieta podobała się Pyskaczowi, a ten flirtował z nią, ku niezadowoleniu Stoicka. Po odnalezieniu Valki po dwudziestu latach Pyskacz sprawia wrażenie zaskoczonego, a później nadal są bliskimi i zaufanymi przyjaciółmi. Pyskacz jednak krytykuje kuchnię Valki, mówiąc, że kilka jej klopsów nadal tłucze mu się po brzuchu. Wydaje się, że Pyskacz stanowi część rodziny Valki. Pod koniec filmu razem zdejmują ze smoków zbroje. Możliwe, że po śmierci Stoicka stali się sobie jeszcze bliżsi. Astrid Hofferson thumbValka i Astrid mają ze sobą niewiele do czynienia sam na sam. Valka jednak akceptuje i całym sercem popiera jej związek z Czkawką - kiedy dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku, Valka uśmiecha się i sprawia wrażenie szczęśliwej. W komiksie Burning Midnight, Astrid wspomina swoją rozmowę ze Stoickiem, który przyznał wówczas, że gdyby miał córkę, chciałby, by była ona taka jak Astrid. Valka podziela zdanie męża i traktuje Astrid bardzo czule. Dziewczyna pyta ją też, co sprawiło, że między nią a Stoickiem zaiskrzyło - czy był to pierwszy pocałunek, czy pierwszy taniec, czy jeszcze co innego. Astrid niewątpliwie jest zainspirowana związkiem wodza z Valką i chciałaby przenieść pewne rytuały do swojego związku z Czkawką. Dzikie smoki thumb|left|Valka z [[Gruff|Gruffem]] Kobieta ma doskonały kontakt ze wszystkimi przedstawicielami skrzydlatej rasy. Ufa im i wie, że w przeciwieństwie do ludzi smoki nigdy nie są okrutne ani złośliwe. W jej oczach to właśnie ludzie bardzo je krzywdzą, i między innymi dlatego nienawidzi Drago Krwawdonia, który łapie smoki i zmusza do posłuszeństwa. Prócz obrony bezpiecznej kryjówki smoków, Valka ratuje także już te schwytane i zniewolone - wśród uratowanych przez nią zwierząt znajdują się między innymi: Lump, Thump oraz Gruff. Zabiera je do Smoczego Sanktuarium i tam opiekuje się nimi. Sączysmark Jorgenson Relacja tych dwojga zawiązuje się i rozwija w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3. Sączysmark jest wyraźnie zainteresowany nawiązaniem bliższej relacji z Valką i powodowany zazdrością szuka w zachowaniu kobiety wszelkich znamion sugerujących, że za syna wolałaby właśnie jego zamiast Czkawki, jednak wraz z upływem czasu wydaje się być bardziej zainteresowany kobietą jako swoją potencjalną partnerką. Sączysmark staje się chorobliwie zazdrosny wobec Ereta, którego Valka kilkakrotnie chwali i z którego pomysłami się zgadza - chociaż między tym dwojgiem nigdy nie rozwija się żadna szczególna relacja. Ostatecznie Valka wyznaje chłopakowi, że w przeciwieństwie do Ereta, on ma inteligencję, co wyraźnie podbudowuje Sączysmarka. Ciekawostki *Powieściowa odpowiedniczka Valki to Walhallarama. Postać z powieści jest znacznie większa i potężniej zbudowana, lecz podobnie jak Valka miała znacznie ograniczony kontakt ze swoim synem przez kilkanaście lat. *Zarówno filmowa Valka, jak i powieściowa Walhallarama, darzą ogromną miłością smoczy gatunek. *Prawdopodobnie miała w swoim życiu do czynienia z innymi Nocnymi Furiami, zanim poznała Szczerbatka - znała bowiem jego zdolność do rozkładania kolców na grzbiecie oraz sposób, w jaki się to robi, potrafiła także określić jego wiek na podstawie charakterystycznych cech anatomicznych. W filmie wspomniała też, że "nigdy nie widziała Nocnej Furii z tak bliska". *Jej hełm przypomina głowę Oszołomostracha. *Chociaż oficjalna strona mówi, że ma niebieskie oczy, w filmie widać, że mają kolor zielony. *Według Pyskacza jest fatalną kucharką. *Po najnowszej aktualizacji pojawia się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, przedtem występowała tylko jako Zamaskowany Jeździec. Zastąpiła również Stoicka w School of Dragons. *Bardzo kocha smoki i mieszkała przez 20 lat w Smoczym Sanktuarium. * Latając na grzbiecie Chmuroskoka, zawsze stoi (czasem przyklęka), a gdy smok wykonuje obrót w powietrzu, Valka przesuwa się po jego szyi tak, by ciągle stać pionowo, co pokazano w scenie usuniętej. * Jej postać została stworzona specjalnie dla Cate Blanchett. *Początkowo miała być główną antagonistką, jednak zastąpiono ją Drago. *W innym projekcie miała stracić zaufanie do swojej rodziny, posądzić ich o współpracę z Drago (czego namiastkę widać na początku ataku, z mimiki Valki można wyczytać, że wydaje się przez moment podejrzewać męża i syna o zdradę, jednak porzuca tę myśl) i zwrócić się przeciw nim, ten pomysł wykorzystano w wątku Mali. *Valka znajduje się w posiadaniu jaja Oszołomostracha, którego losy i status są jednak nieznane. Zobacz też en::Valkaes::Valkaru:Валкаit::Valkade::Valka Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Kategoria:Haddockowie